


Bon Appetit!

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Caretaking, Feeding, Kagune, Nudity, One-Sided Attraction, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Sexual Tension, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama gets personally involved in making sure Kaneki eats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Appetit!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)

Kaneki paced his room. He was feeling restless and angry, but not about anything specific.

There was a knock his door, then Tsukiyama poked his head in. "Ka~ane~eki-ku~un!"

Kaneki glared at the older boy. "Go away."

"Yomo was wondering if you wanted something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," Kaneki lied.

Tsukiyama stepped into the room. "Kaneki-kun, if you're worried about where the food came from-"

"I'm not. I'm just..." Kaneki ran a hand over his face. "I'm just not in the mood, Tsukiyama-san. Just... leave."

Smiling, Tsukiyama said, "I'll bring it up where for you. You don't even have-"

Kaneki closed the distance between them.

"I told you to leave."

Tsukiyama's smile fell. "You need to eat, Kaneki."

"LEAVE."

"I'm only trying to show my concern for your health."

"Oh, _really_?" Kaneki could feel the anger coursing through him. He was seconds away from attacking Tsukiyama just for existing. "If you're so _concerned_ about me, why not... why not offer _yourself_ to me?"

With that, Kaneki turned away. As far as he was concerned, the conversation was over.

Kaneki had only walked a few steps when something hit him in the back. He spun, raising his fists. But to his surprise, Tsukiyama had his jacket off--in fact that was what he'd thrown at Kaneki--and was now rolling up one of his sleeves.

"Tsukiyama-san? What...?"

"You're right, Kaneki-kun, if I'm so worried about you eating, I should be willing to... contribute." He stepped forward, grinning. "Besides, I know for a fact that I am _delicious_."

With that, Tsukiyama took another step towards Kaneki and held out his arm.

Kaneki glared at the older man. Surely he was kidding? Well Kaneki wasn't in the mood for it right now. Angrily, he walked up, seizing Tsukiyama's arm. He looked up at the taller man, who just nodded. 

As much out of anger as of out of hunger, Kaneki bit down. His teeth dug into Tsukiyama's arm; Kaneki's mouth was filled with the heady taste of blood and flesh. He pulled back roughly, tearing off a chunk of Tsukiyama's arm. Tsukiyama let out a rather outlandish cry; Kaneki couldn't help but laugh. He chewed and swallowed, not breaking eye contact with Tsukiyama as he did so. For his part, Tsukiyama's face was surprisingly neutral. He did, however, look down once Kaneki had swallowed, pushing his arm forward, clearly indicating that Kaneki should have more.

"You're serious, aren’t you?"

"Oui! I am glad to be of use to you, Kaneki-kun."

Grabbing Tsukiyama's arm again, Kaneki began eating. The bites were shallow, just enough so he got a little blood and flesh. Kaneki worked his way down, from elbow to wrist, then turned it to start on the next part. He couldn't help but think that is was a bit like eating corn. Except that corn didn't squirm and twist, nor did it make noises--noises that Kaneki realized were sounding less like pain and more like...

Stepping back, Kaneki looked at Tsukiyama. The expression on his face was of a man in ecstasy.

"Oh my God... you're _getting off_ on this!"

"I swear, Kaneki-kun, I did not anticipate this sort of reaction when I offered myself to you. But surely this is a good thing, non?"

"Oh, God..." Kaneki muttered, "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Oh! Please don't, Kaneki-kun! I'd hate to think I was going to waste..."

Kaneki glared again.

Tsukiyama sobered. "I realize you're having a bad day, Kaneki. And I'm sure lack of food isn’t helping." He calmly held out his bloody arm.

Kaneki turned away.

"I promise I'll behave," said Tsukiyama. "I know you want more of me..." As he said this, he thrust his bloody arm forward, so that it was practically under Kaneki's nose.

Kaneki could feel his mouth start to water. He kept his mouth clamped shut, trying to be subtle was he swallowed. 

Tsukiyama leaned forward, looking at Kaneki's face. Suddenly his eyebrows raised considerably and he smiled.

"Ahh, there it is..."

Kaneki cursed softly. He knew exactly what Tsukiyama meant. His kakugan had activated, turning his left eye black and red. He couldn't control it; hunger or the scent of blood made it happen. He wore an eye patch in public to hide his true nature, but here among his fellow ghouls he didn't bother with it. He was now wishing he had.

Grinning, Tsukiyama pressed his advantage; he raised his arm just a little, putting it that much closer to Kaneki's nose.

"Oh, come now... you know you want this Kaneki-ku~un..."

Tsukiyama was right, of course. And even considering the unsettling thought that Tsukiyama was _really_ enjoying it, Kaneki found it hard to resist.

Taking hold of Tsukiyama's arm, Kaneki resumed eating. He had only taken a few bites when Tsukiyama made a particularly obscene noise.

Pulling back, Kaneki looked up Tsukiyama. The taller man's eyes were partially closed, his lips parted as he panted softly.

Looking at Tsukiyama in this aroused, ecstatic state Kaneki, had a revelation. Hell, Tsukiyama had said it himself--that for him to get pleasure out of this was a good thing.

Letting go of Tsukiyama's arm, Kaneki stepped back.

"Take your shirt off."

Tsukiyama's eye widened in surprise, then narrowed--he seemed to think that Kaneki was up to something.

"Now!" Kaneki barked.

Tsukiyama actually gave a start. "Of course, Kaneki-kun! The tie, as well?" 

"Yes."

Smirking, Tsukiyama began undoing his tie.

Kaneki knew what the smirk was about. Tsukiyama was feeling as if he'd won some victory over Kaneki. And honestly, Kaneki wasn't sure he was wrong. Kaneki was new to life as a ghoul; so many things about it still overwhelmed him, and he hated it.

"Ka~ne~ki~-ku~un?" said Tsukiyama in a soft, sing-songy voice. 

Tsukiyama had his shirt open; his tie was hanging loose around his neck. He had begun to tug his shirt out of his pants, but Kaneki grabbed his hands, pulling them away. Tsukiyama let them drop to his sides. Holding the shirt open, Kaneki leaned in, biting Tsukiyama's chest. Tugging on it, he bent over a bit, biting at the skin over Tsukiyama's ribs. Another tug, opening Tsukiyama's collar, and he took a bite out of the man's shoulder.

Tsukiyama laughed lightly. "This would be easier if you let me take my shirt off."

"Fine." 

Kaneki pulled a chair over. Picking Tsukiyama's jacket up off the floor, Kaneki brushed it off and draped it over the back of the chair. Then Tsukiyama took off his shirt and tie and placed them on the chair, as well.

"Voila!"

Stepping forward, Kaneki took a few small, shallow bites out of Tsukiyama's chest. But really this wasn't quite working. 

"If I laid down..." Tsukiyama said in practically a whisper.

"Yes," said Kaneki, stepping back and letting Tsukiyama move over to his bed.

"Wait a minute," said Kaneki.

"Ye~es?" Tsukiyama was smirking again. He clearly knew what Kaneki was about to suggest.

Kaneki sighed, but forged ahead. "Take off the rest of your clothes."

"Tres bien!" Tsukiyama began undoing his pants. "The socks, too?" 

"That's up to you."

Nodding, Tsukiyama let his pants drop to the floor. Then he slid his underwear down, his half-hard penis bobbing a bit. He smiled as Kaneki felt his cheeks get hot.

Tsukiyama tossed the rest of his clothes--including his socks--onto the chair. Then he lay down on Kaneki's bed. He put his hands over his head and gave Kaneki a seductive look.

Walking over, Kaneki sat on the bed next to Tsukiyama. Reaching up, he lowered the man's arms to his sides. "Settle down..."

Kaneki moved to get into a better position but realized it might mean straddling Tsukiyama's waist. That would be awkward at any time, but it was even more so now.

Apparently sensing Kaneki's dilemma, Tsukiyama spread his legs. "Would this be better?

Without a word, Kaneki sat between Tsukiyama's legs. He leaned down, considering the best place to start. Something occurred to him.

"Tsukiyama-san... if I go too far; if it's too much for you--"

Tsukiyama laughed.

"I'm _serious_. I might lose control; plus, I have no idea how much pain you can handle. So, if I go too far, you need to tell me. And be blunt; don't be coy or... flowery, just tell me to stop."

"Oui, mon cher!"

"What does that mean? 'Mon sheer'?"

Tsukiyama chuckled. "'Mon cher'. It means 'my dear'."

Kaneki narrowed his eyes. "No."

Tsukiyama tried to look hurt for a moment, but then started laughing. Kaneki smiled back.

Leaning over Tsukiyama again, Kaneki took another bite out of his shoulder. He moved down, biting him on the chest. Moving over, he bit him on the side, over his ribs. Tsukiyama squirmed and moaned.

"You know," Tsukiyama said casually, "there's some good meat on my thighs."

Kaneki looked down, noticing Tsukiyama's erection. He gave Tsukiyama a look.

"I swear it's not about that! Really, I'm just trying to help." Tsukiyama's neutral expression slowly turned into a smirk. "Of course... you could if you wanted to. I mean, it _will_ grow back..."

Kaneki felt himself blushing again. "You... you pervert!"

Tsukiyama laughed.

Kaneki shook his head. "I never, ever, _ever_ want to know how you know that."

"Fair enough," said Tsukiyama, smiling.

"Seriously, though Kaneki-kun," said Tsukiyama, "you really should try my thighs." 

Looking down, Kaneki could see that Tsukiyama was right; his thighs were pale and toned... they looked delicious.

Kaneki scooted back. Before he bent over, he looked up at Tsukiyama.

"I'll behave," said Tsukiyama. "I promise."

Kaneki took a big, deep bite out of Tsukiyama's left thigh. Tsukiyama made a noise that sounded more like pain than anything else. Taking note, Kaneki's next bite was smaller, more careful. Tsukiyama let out a happy moan.

Kaneki bit his way down Tsukiyama's left thigh much as he'd done with his arm; small, shallow bites. Then he worked his way up Tsukiyama's right thigh. He stopped when he got close to Tsukiyama's hardening, throbbing cock. He sat up, wiping excess blood from his mouth.

Having eaten enough that he was no longer hungry, Kaneki considered stopping. But the scent of Tsukiyama's blood filled the room, making his mouth water and his stomach rumble despite being sated.

Kaneki bit into Tsukiyama's abdomen. He knew there was more to eat under the delicate flesh. He took a few more bites, but it was hard to get at anything good with just his teeth.

Using his nails, Kaneki began to dig into the wound he'd made on Tsukiyama's stomach. Tsukiyama began squirming, letting out a gasp of pain. Oblivious to this, Kaneki reached into Tsukiyama's abdomen, trying to get at his innards. He felt something, and grabbed it, twisting and yanking.

"Kaneki-kun, stop! Stop! KANEKI!"

Tsukiyama's voice snapped Kaneki out of his blood-lust. He sat up, pulling his hand out of the bloody cavity in Tsukiyama's side. He was a little surprised to find himself holding a bloody piece of flesh.

"Tsukiyama-san! I-"

"Don't apologize, Kaneki-kun," Tsukiyama said. His voice was strained from pain, but he gave Kaneki a dazzling smile. "This was my idea, after all."

Kaneki nodded. He looked down at his hand.

"You might as well eat it. It's not like it'll grow back if you stick it back in."

"True," said Kaneki. With that, he ate what he was pretty sure was part of Tsukiyama's liver. As he did, he noticed Tsukiyama looking up at him rather voraciously. He swallowed slowly. Tsukiyama's eyes widened, going almost completely black for a second. He shuddered and let out a short, soft keening noise.

Kaneki could feel the blood on his mouth, and saw it on his right hand. He looked down; his clothes were covered in blood.

"I'm a mess..."

Tsukiyama smiled. "Nonsense! You look dolce! Bellisimo!"

Shaking his head, Kaneki got to his feet. 

Tsukiyama began to sit up.

"No, it's okay," said Kaneki. "Just relax and recover for a bit."

Tsukiyama lay back, smiling.

"Thank you, Tsukiyama-san." 

"My pleasure, Kaneki-kun!"

Kaneki's looked down between Tsukiyama's legs. "Yeah, I noticed." 

Tsukiyama smirked.

Kaneki sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Kaneki-kun!" Tsukiyama looked shocked about something.

"What? I--" Kaneki looked down at the hand he'd just run through his hair. "Oh... shit." 

Tsukiyama laughed. "Actually, I think the red looks good with the white..." 

"You would." Kaneki looked down at himself again. "I need a shower."

"Should I go?"

Kaneki shook his head. "It's fine. I'll be right out."

 

A few minutes later, Kaneki came into the bedroom in a towel. He had another around his shoulders.

"Ka~neki~-ku~n," Tsukiyama crooned.

Kaneki looked at Tsukiyama lying on his bed. The wound on his side looked awful, though not as bad as before Kaneki had left the room.

"Feeling better?"

Tsukiyama looked puzzled. "As compared to what?"

"To when I had my hand in your abdomen and was ripping out part of your liver?"

"Ah..." Tsukiyama smiled. "Yes, much better. Are _you_ feeling better?"

Kaneki smiled back. "Yeah, I am."

There was a silence between the two. Kaneki dried his hair while Tsukiyama just relaxed. Kaneki was turning something over in his mind.

Finally, Kaneki turned to look at Tsukiyama.

"Tsukiyama-san... do you still want to eat me?" 

Tsukiyama looked surprised for a second, then thoughtful. "Well..."

"'Well'?"

Sitting up, Tsukiyama said, "Saying it that way, it makes it sounds like I want to... devour you, to eat all of you, to... completely consume you."

"And you don't?"

"Non! I don't want to do that."

Kaneki nodded.

"However..."

"Yes?" said Kaneki, raising an eyebrow.

"It _is_ fair to say that... that I am still intrigued by the thought of... tasting you."

"Ahh... yeah, I thought so"

"You _are_ a rare creature, Kaneki. I-"

"No, I get it, Tsukiyama-san. I really do."

There was a short pause.

"Okay," said Kaneki. He took off his towel, draping it over the back of a chair.

"... What?!"

"You've been very helpful to me, Tsukiyama-san. And you've been... behaving yourself." Kaneki shrugged. "I figured you should be rewarded."

With that, Kaneki sat down on the bed.

"K... Kaneki-kun, are you sure...?"

"Mmm-hmm," said Kaneki, nodding. "If you get up, I'll lay down."

"I... yes, of course!" Tsukiyama rather dramatically sprang out of Kaneki's bed.

Shaking his head, Kaneki lay down.

Tsukiyama stood at the foot of the bed, staring down at Kaneki. His eyes were red and black and he licked his lips. Still, despite his obvious enthusiasm, he made no move toward the bed.

"Are you okay, Tsukiyama-san?"

"I... uh... I feel a little anxious, actually..." Tsukiyama took a deep breath. "Calmato... calmato..."

Finally, Tsukiyama sat on the bed.

"I'm not sure where to start."

Kaneki smiled. "Anywhere you like. Oh, wait! Actually..." Kaneki looked down between his legs. "I'd prefer you not... er..."

"Don't worry," Tsukiyama replied. "Your genitals are quite safe."

They both laughed.

"Thanks."

Kaneki shifted in bed, trying to make himself more comfortable. He was beginning to wonder if this was a mistake.

"Tsukiyama-san... could you please hurry? I'm afraid if you wait too much longer, I'm going to lose my nerve..."

"Ah, oui!"

Tsukiyama stretched out next to Kaneki, then leaned over him.

"Ready?"

Kaneki nodded.

Leaning down, Tsukiyama licked Kaneki's neck.

"Hey!"

"Just... tasting you," Tsukiyama replied.

" _Please_ just get on with it."

"Oui, oui..."

With that, Tsukiyama took a bite out of Kaneki's shoulder. He made a noise, sitting up quickly. Kaneki could see that he was chewing even though he had a hand over his mouth. He actually seemed to be tearing up.

"Tsukiyama-san? Are you okay? Tsukiyama-san...?"

Tsukiyama swallowed. There was a pause; Tsukiyama's eyes widened.

"MAGNIFIQUE!"

Kaneki blinked in surprise.

"Kaneki-kun! You're... délicieux! Savoureux! Dolce! Bell-"

"What does all that mean in Japanese?"

"You're _delicious_." Tsukiyama punctuated this point by taking another bite, this time on Kaneki's chest. "Oh, God you taste _amazing_..." he took another bite, actually letting out a whimper as he savored the taste of Kaneki, before chewing and swallowing.

"Oh, Kaneki-kun!" Moving down, Tsukiyama left bites along Kaneki's right side. "You're so good, Kaneki-kun..." He took another few bites. "I want to eat you up! You... you're probably going to have to stop me, I'm not sure I can control myself..."

"Yes, I've noticed. Self-control isn't exactly your forte."

Tsukiyama let out a laugh.

Scooting down, Tsukiyama bit Kaneki's hip. He took another bite, deeper this time. Kaneki made a little noise.

"Too deep?"

"No, it's fine," Kaneki replied.

Tsukiyama raised an eyebrow. He took a bigger, deeper bite.

"Tsukiyama-san, If you're trying to test me, don't."

"I'm just.... curious," Tsukiyama replied. "You seem to have a lot more tolerance for pain than... than you used to."

"Funny what torture will do to you," said Kaneki bitterly.

"Sor-"

"It's fine." Kaneki looked down at Tsukiyama. He even smiled. "Just... keep going."

"Are you certain?"

Kaneki smirked. "You actually care what I think...?"

"Kaneki-kun..."

"Look, Tsukiyama-san, do you want to stop?"

"No."

"Then... please, continue."

"Dolce!" Leaning down, Tsukiyama kissed the spot on Kaneki's hip where he'd taken the shallowest bite.

Then Tsukiyama moved even further down, taking a bite from Kaneki's thigh.

"Hmmm," he said, looking up at Kaneki with a grin.

"Behave..."

"I will! It's just..." Tsukiyama took another bite. "You're soooo good..." he took a few bites, traveling down Kaneki's leg. Then he moved back up the other leg. As he bit a line up Kaneki's thigh, he came rather close to Kaneki's genitals. 

"Hey! Careful..." Kaneki used a hand to cover himself.

"Relax, Kaneki-kun," said Tsukiyama, taking Kaneki's hand. "I promised to.... leave you intact." He gently kissed Kaneki's hand. Then, with a wicked grin, he bit down on Kaneki's ring finger.

Suddenly, Tsukiyama found himself hitting the wall. As he landed on the floor, he looked over at Kaneki, who was standing next to the bed.

"Kane-"

One of Kaneki's kagune lashed out. Tsukiyama barely managed to activate his own kagune in time to deflect the strike. The other tentacles of Kaneki's kagune came out of his back. Tsukiyama formed his own kagune into a shield, hiding as much of his body behind it as he could as Kaneki's tentacles attacked him.

"Kaneki-kun! Calmato! Why are you doing this? Kaneki-kun! Kaneki!"

As had happened before, Tsukiyama referring to Kaneki without the honorific seemed to get Kaneki's attention. The tentacles of his kagune stopped striking out at Tsukiyama. They pulled back, wrapping around Kaneki protectively.

Lowering his own kagune, Tsukiyama looked at the man. Kaneki was looking at the ground, his expression full of pain and sadness. Tears were slowly rolling down his cheek. 

"Kaneki-kun..."

Willing his kagune away, Tsukiyama made his way over to Kaneki.

"Kaneki-kun," he said softly, reaching for Kaneki's hand. Kaneki quickly pulled it away.

"Pardonnez-moi, Kaneki-kun!" 

Tsukiyama wrapped his arms around Kaneki's waist. He rested his head against Kaneki's hip.

"Kaneki-kun..."

Tsukiyama nuzzled against Kaneki.

"Kaneki-kun..." Tsukiyama repeated. "Ka~ne~ki~-ku~un..." he crooned softly.

Kaneki looked down at Tsukiyama. He smiled and began gently brushing his fingers through the man's hair.

"Tsukiyama-san..."

Kaneki relaxed; his kagune slowly dissolved.

"Tsukiyama-san... please get up."

Tsukiyama got to his feet. There was an awkward silence, then Tsukiyama spoke up: "Kaneki-kun, I didn't mean-"

"I know." There was another pause. "If we do this again-"

"Oooh," said Tsukiyama, grinning. 

"I said _if_. _If_ we do, my fingers and toes are off limits."

"Ah... I understand."

There was another pause. Tsukiyama cleared his throat.

"I should go."

"Hmm... yeah."

"Would you mind if I took a quick shower?" Tsukiyama asked. "I don't want to get blood on my clothes."

"Yeah, sure," said Kaneki, nodding towards this bathroom. "There should be a few extra towels in there."

Nodding, Tsukiyama went to go take his shower.

 

Kaneki sat on the bed. The sheets were covered with both he and Tsukiyama's blood. Kaneki had to fight the urge to press his face down into it. He groaned. Less than a year ago, Kaneki found the smell of blood unpleasant. Now it made him hungry.

 

Kaneki wasn't at all surprised to hear singing coming from his bathroom. _Of course_ Tsukiyama would be the sort to sing in the shower. At least he had a pleasant voice.

Finally the shower stopped. Tsukiyama continued to sing, serenading himself--and possibly Kaneki--as he dried off.

Tsukiyama walked into bedroom. He was drying his hair, but hadn't bothered wearing a towel. Not that it really mattered at this point.

"Ah! Rafraîchissant!"

"Tsukiyama-san..." Kaneki sighed. 

"Yes, Kaneki-kun?" 

Kaneki smiled. "Never mind."

"All right," said Tsukiyama, smiling back.

Tsukiyama began to get dressed. Kaneki noticed the wound on Tsukiyama's side. It was better, but still visible.

"Tsukiyama-san, are you all right?" Kaneki touched his side in the same place.

"Oui! I feel fine. But it's so sweet that you care..."

"Perhaps we could train together later? If you're up for it." 

"Dolce! I shall be there!"

Kaneki laughed. "Okay."

Tsukiyama continued dressing. As he was tying his tie, he gave Kaneki a significant look.

"Yes, Tsukiyama-san?"

"Kaneki-kun, I enjoyed this... experience. And I don't object to doing it again--in fact, I rather like the idea."

"But...?" 

"But please promise me you'll eat better in the future. I... I realize that the idea of eating human flesh is unpleasant for you..."

"Don't worry, Tsukiyama-san, I'll eat. Tomorrow, when Yomo fixes lunch, I'll be down there eating with the rest of you, I promise."

"Good," Tsukiyama replied. "I'll see you later, then?"

"Hmmm. Thank you, Tsukiyama-san. I really am feeling a lot better."

Tsukiyama smiled. "Glad I could help."


End file.
